The present invention is directed to two track surface wave arrangements, wherein a part of such an arrangement forming a first track is the actual input and the second track is the actual output of the overall arrangement. The electrical input signal is converted into surface waves in that part forming the input, these surface waves being shaped according to prescribable transfer functions in the structures of the appertaining first track. This first track contains a coupling transducer that is electrically coupled to a coupling transducer of the second track, so that the processed signal of the first track is transferred into the second track. Electro-acoustic conversion again occurs in the second track. The acoustic signal processed in the second track is converted into an electrical signal via output transducers and is available at the output terminal. Low-loss filters are realized according to this principle, these being particularly employed in mobile radiotelephone technology. Such arrangements are also employed as relatively broad-band filter or resonator arrangements. Such surface wave arrangements are highly selective.
A multistrip coupler for signal coupling of the two tracks to one another can also be employed instead of the two coupling transducers.
What such two track arrangements have in common is that the selectivity that can be inherently achieved can be relatively greatly reduced due to acoustic crosstalk from one or more structures of one track onto one or more structures of the other track.